Forgotten Story
by riku133
Summary: While everyone knows the story of Haine and his life, people should wonder more about this place he once was in. Well Vinita knows exactly what it's like, her mind begins to stray from the path she's been led on, and now she wants out.
1. In The Beginning

I never knew that life could be so bad, thus of course I don't even know what life is like outside these walls. You ask why, everyone does when they first hear that, especially coming from someone of my age. You get used to it, though I don't know what the world is like outside, so if I did I would guess that it's hard to adjust to…but who knows? I don't even know if anyone will find this but it does waste time so I can die faster and not suffer like I am. Anyway I don't have the right to say that life is hard cause the outside world is so questionable to me. If there is an outside world…

It was soft whatever was under this heavy body. Fluffy under the head and something warm over the rest of the limp body. As the world finally brings me alive I groan and only roll to my side but wince from the pain that jumped out from my neck. I gasp and sit up noticing that this isn't what life should be like and then look around the room. I can't remember anything. Where I am, how I got here, and more importantly…who am I? I glance down at my hands that are lying limp by my bent knees. I wiggle them and smiled, it felt really good for some reason. Soon after I pushed the covers away from my lower body and wiggle my toes as well. It was like a baby first being born. After having the sensation of getting blood flowing through my body, I winced in pain again as my neck screams at me. My hands fly to the neck, but I don't touch the soft skin like I do with the rest of my body. Cold metal greets the tips of my fingers instead.

I'm so confused. Is my neck metal? No, as I lace my fingers around the cold metal my fingertips are finally getting the sensation of skin touching skin and so does my neck. I smile to myself but soon my face drops and I begin to wonder what this metal thing is. As I move my whole hand around the metal ring, I feel a jagged line that sits directly over my spin. I trace it as far as my arm will allow me to only to quickly reach behind my back and continued down until it stops at the tailbone. The word comes to my mind and I say aloud, "Such a long scar," My voice sounds old and rough but still high with such the young age. Not wanting to say a word just yet. I clear my throat and begin to say the alphabet. Soon it sounds right and I begin to hum to make sure that it won't hurt. Everything sounds all right.

I slowly push myself up until my legs are hanging over the side of the bed. My heavy body slouches over them too tired to do anything besides lay back down and go back to sleep. I rub my eyes to try and wake myself up more only to notice that there are more than just one bed in the room, there are several.

I stand up slowly, my feet touching the cold tile floor. As I slowly walk around the room small quiet whispers from children around the room reach my ears. Some of them are coloring, others are looking into the blank spaces of the room, but most of them are watching me pass.

I reach the door, fingers curling around the hand and I push down to pen. Out into the hallway that is colder than the last room. It's big but also small. Looking both ways I decide to head towards the double doors. I feel stupid now when I look back at it. They lead to a large very dark hallway. At the end is a little light, but not much. As I get closer I notice that the small tunnel leads to a large room even larger than a normal sized gymnasium, mostly like the biggest convention center room that it has. The ceiling cures to make it more of a dome then just a rectangular room. On one side pretty high up is a large window, tinted so you can't see who is watching.

I spin a full three-sixty and stop in front of another door on the other side of the room. It slowly beings to open while the one that let me enter slowly starts to close. Oddly enough I do not panic. I just watch as the door is fully open and the one behind me closes with a large BANG!

The metal ring around my neck feels like it's getting heavier as time continues on, nothing coming out of the open door (that's more like a garage door than a normal house door). Soon the echoes of footsteps come from deep inside and the metal ring gets colder and heavier. Soon enough a large animal of some sort comes running out of the tunnel and chargers right towards me.

Naturally I jump out of the way just as it brings its large hands down on the area were I was just standing. The thing lets out a roar and turns towards me. This is when the retched ring lets out an electricity shock that makes me groan. As it grows worse and worse my groan turns into a long scream. Anger takes over all my emotions and I stand up, staggering a little but it's obvious I'm nowhere close to falling any time soon. They had to show me the video of this battle to learn what I did cause I don't remember a thing. Which somewhat scares me.

I pounce on the creature and crack, it's head opens before breaking the neck. Several most of the same creature comes running out. I kill one by shoving my hand into his chest and ripping the heart out. Another I rip the mask off only to be startled by what it looks like but I kill it by shoving my hand into its mouth and pulling out…something. Don't ask me what. The last one I do an "easy kill" where my foot cuts the creature fully in half. Gross, I know.

I was so close to pouncing on another one when arms wrap around my little body and a warm breath runs down my body. Her voice slurs in my ears and I can only pick up a few words, but my brain is smart enough and makes sense of it. It's one of the Three Ladies.

I sit up straight, breathing hard gasping for breath, my hand clenching the area of my heart. I let out a long sigh in relief as I notice that it was only the dream again. The dream of when I first woke up, right after receiving the metal ring. Though it has changed now considering my at my age I would've easily over come the ring. It starts with two large bolt things on either side of my neck, even as can be. From one, three small metal strips run into the other bolt on the other side. On each bolt, thin metal strips run from the bottom and follows the curve of my neck to my shoulder and runs evenly on my shoulder until it is greeted by another bolt that sits directly over where my bones meet to make my arms. Now about halfway off the thing strips of metal that runs over my shoulders two small strips curve to run into each other and then follows the curves of my shoulder blades. It's complex, yes, and I don't like it. For all I know I'm the only one who has this because every other child here is much younger than me. So you ask where everyone is who was the same age as me when I first received the metal ring…I honestly don't know where the hell they went. They just seemed to have vanished one by one. All I remember that it ended up to be me and an older boy whom soon vanished, but everyone still talks about him.

Anyway, I remember looking at this elaborate thing in the mirror once while I was in the bathroom. I told a guy that I had an upset stomach from the food they gave me and it might take a while. Thus of course it would be odd for someone like me to have an upset stomach cause I'm fed less that the younger kids. While they get to enjoy bigger meals and two meals, I get to enjoy on a small meal that _usually_ consists of a piece of bread, a salad that is more like a bunch of lettuce and a small cup of either orange juice or apple juice. Now I know you're thinking of 'That sounds nice and healthily", but imagine having that as you breakfast, lunch and dinner put together, your 'Brunner'. One meal a day, that's just lettuce and a piece of bread, yeah it's healthy but it's definitely not filling.

"Vinita, are you alright?"

His voice makes me jump. I had forgotten every hour on the hour the same person comes to make sure that no one is out of bed and missing unless they where told by someone else that they where taking someone to the bathroom or the Ladies where calling for them.

I sniffle and nod slowly, "I'm fine. I just remembered an answer to a question that kept bothering me," I lie, "That's all" The man nodded, messed with my hair while giving me a small smile and strolled back to the slightly ajar door. One of the Ladies told me that I shouldn't have the ability to dream. I don't know why I shouldn't but I do anyway. They said that if I told them I had another dream again then I would have sever punishment. I don't want that so I don't tell them when I do dream. They don't bother me about it either so I'm assuming that they think it was a one time chance that that it's never happened again. It's not true I know, but I'm not going to tell them and I'm definitely not going to tell the brainwashed children around me that I've been dreaming. They'd just go and tell the Ladies that Vinita is dreaming again and then I tumble into darkness of punishment(s?). It scares me and that seems like their job in the first place. The door closes and everything losses light. I sit there in silence, what can I do?


	2. I Was Alone

Up early, earlier then the younger ones. "You have to get up earlier, you're older." "You're older which means you need to work more hours." "You're older, you don't get a lot of sleep anyway." Normal things I hear when I try to complain on getting up in the morning. So obviously I don't get a lot of sleep. Normally I get about four to five hours of sleep, if I'm luck maybe six to eight, but that usually only when the younger kids are fighting on 'Bloody Sunday', the bloodiest fight of the month (that's what I call it at least). Daily routine kicks in where I don't need to be escorted to the bathroom. Today is Saturday. Which means I get my weekly shower. Will I be getting my monthly shampoo? I have no clue. Apparently as you get older you're less likely to need shampoo and conditioner, along with a shower. While I get one shower a week, the younger ones get two. While I get shampoo once a month, the younger ones get it four times a month. There is one thing that is the same for both groups though. On the day you get the yearly conditioner means that you survived another year. Why? That's the same day as the bloodiest battle of the year. Yes we have one once a month but sometimes there are ones bloodier than others. You can usually tell when it's the hardest one yet because barely anyone is getting a hit.

Now try doing that all by yourself.

That's what I have to deal with.

I rub my temples and look at myself in the broken mirror of the bathroom. The bags under my eyes have slowly started to disappear as my body is finally getting used to the awkward schedule. My skin is pale as walls and maybe even paler. My black hair dangles like dead animal around my face and on my shoulders. In my golden eyes, they are losing color and life. Sadness is the only thing that is seen. I sigh and splash some water over my face to clear my head, I start a day off like this and my head will be in the clouds for the rest of the day. The first time I allowed myself to do that I almost got 'killed' by an experiment. It was kind of scary when you're thinking of the outside worlds and then a pair of really big hands are in your line of vision all of a sudden.

I press my hands against the mirror hard only to let them slide down seconds later. I run a hand through my messy wet hair and pull on clean clothing. I open the door only to see one of the Three Ladies. She gives me a smile and slips into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I stand in the same spot almost stunned to see her here. Her hand slips into mine and she pulls me over to face the mirror again. She has a brush in hand and starts to brush my hair like its normal.

"I never knew how lovely your hair really was," She says the tips of her fingers playing with stray hair, "It reminds me of mine when I was your age,"

I can't image her being sixteen. Probably a really screwed up sixteen year-old if she actually was my age at once. Time passes. She's completely brushed out my hair and is now splitting it into three sections before she starts to braid them.

"Ms. Einstürzen…" I begin after she's finished. Her finger slips in front of my lips.

"Please…call me Mother," A bigger smile spreading across her face.

Mother? That's a word? I wonder what it means. I push the thought out of my head and make a face before forming the word with my mouth, "Mother…" Her smile is really beginning to creep me out, "Is there a specific reason as you why you are here?" Her hand stops mid-air and her face falls flat. Opps, wrong question. I nibble on my lower lip waiting for her to say something. Her hand tightens around the hairbrush and the next minute I'm being thrown out of the bathroom face hitting the opposite wall. My nose begins to bleed heavily. I rub it and turn around, back leaning on the wall. Mother looks mad. One of the guys gives her a look before he picks me up.

I just look down at my clasped hands. Asking a question shouldn't get you in trouble like this. Having Mother, Giovanni, and Campanella Frühling all talking about you and glaring at you in the same room is kind of creepy. As the three sit together discussing what to do, I sit alone, a small stool under my hunched body, trying hard not to be scared.

"Luki and Noki could help with fixing her. She could soon at like one of them," Campanella suggests her hand waving in the air. The door behind me slides open and two girly voices say at the same time, "Hello, you finally decided to let us play?" My eyes drift up, bangs covering them so they don't see me sneak a glance. Campanella's expression on her face says something like 'No playing _just_ yet'. She makes another motion and even footsteps are heard until a pink dress with black fuzz body stands to my left and a black dress with pink fuzz stands to my right. They're both wearing leggings and the shoes are the same colors but opposite positions. My eyes drop back down to my hands.

"Ahh…Luki and Noki," Mother says, a smile in her voice.

"Mother," Their voices say with an edge.

"The two seem like the perfect pair to help dear Vinita enjoy life a little more," Mother says, "Would you two like to play with your sister here?" A hand slips under my chin and my head is lifted staring up at Mother. A smile plastered on her face. Twins standing on either side of her, the two look really happy.

"Certainly," The black dressed one says.

"We'd," The pink picks up.

"Love you play with sister," The two push passed Mother, their faces up in mine.

"I'm Luki," The one in black says.

"And I'm Noki," The one in pink says.

"You are?" They ask together. No words come to my mouth as I look at the two in mismatch eyes.

"This," Mother says pushing the two out of the way, "Is Vinita," Her hand slips down my right cheek, her nails almost digging into the skin.

"Vini!" Luki says grabbing my hands and lifting me up onto my feet. She twirls me around before I somehow end up with Noki.

"Vini…that's a great name!" Noki says her hidden hands squish my cheeks, "Hey Luki what shall we play?"

Luki shrugs before turning to Mother, "Tag?"

Mother just smiles, her hands clasped together. She sits down and crosses her legs, "If you'd like,"

Luki and Noki smile at each other before a large knife slips from Luki's long sleeve and a machine gun slips from Noki's lone sleeve, "Tag!"

I swear I could feel my pupil grow in size. I mean _really_ grow in size. My mouth hangs open and I take several steps back.

"You'd better run!" Luki says lifting her knife.

"For this _is_ a game of tag!" Noki says lifting her machine gun.

I try to say something but it comes out in mushy words and I can't say a thing. Soon enough I tumble to the ground because of the stool but scramble up and run out of the room. Laughter from the twins behind me echo down the hallway. This is tag? Trying to kill me? That's not tag. That's like manslaughter tag…I run for my life.

Being cornered by two maniacs, on with a knife and the other with a machine gun is not a lot of fun. What's worse is that you know the three from earlier are all watching this enjoying that's slowly folding out, waiting for that moment when I finally brake and try to rip their heads off. They know it'll happen it just has to.

The two had chased me back into the blood stained convention center room. The two slowly approaching me, each talking about how this wasn't fun at all and how brother's was even better. I don't know whom they're talking about but I feel like I know him. Don't ask me why I think this, there's something in the back of my head telling me that.

"Luki…" Noki says lowering her machine gun, "You think there's anything we can do to make this funner?"

Luki tilts her head, still looking at me with her mismatched eyes, "I can't think of anything Noki. A game of tag is a game of tag and she's about to be it anyway,"

Noki makes a face before a smile spread across her lips, "I guess you're right. Hey Vini…"

"You're it!" The two shout. The gun goes off and the knife slashes.

This time I remember everything. I somehow landed on the curving wall of the big room. Growling like a dog with rabies. The next thing I know I've landed on top of Noki's gun, my arms wrapped around it and I'm pulling up. It snaps in half dropping small pieces. Luki's knife slashes but I dodge and do a head bud into her stomach. She flies backward and lands hard on her back. My hands wrap around the sharp blade and it snaps breaking in several pieces. My hands clench in fists. My hands slip onto Luki's face, my blood smearing on her. I was about to raise my hand to punch her to death but a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I'm lifted up onto my feet and away from Luki. Noki is back up on her feet looking at her broken gun and Giovanni helps Luki up. The twins look at each other before they start to cry and yell, "They're broken! She's just like Brother!" The two leave the room, Campanella at their heels. Giovanni slips out, I'm left alone with Mother, her hands around my waist.

Her hand slip down my arm and raises one of my hands, the cut closed with a scar remaining. She does the same with the other before whispering in my ear, "This is your gift. This is my wonderful gift to you. Use it well my dear. Use it like you want it unlike my child, your brother," Her cold breath brushes my cheek and she leaves the room. I'm left all alone looking down at my scared hands. I had never noticed this before until today. This is the gift Mother had given me, this is why I was here, to learn how to use it, but something told me this was wrong.


End file.
